Conventionally, there has been a low-frequency device that performs a treatment such as relieving shoulder stiffness of a user due to a pad that includes a conductive layer being attached to the body of the user and a low-frequency pulse current being supplied to the body (see Patent Document 1).
With the low-frequency treatment device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a main body portion (“upper-half portion” in Patent Document 1) is attached to a holder (“lower-half portion” in Patent Document 1) with a pad (“electrode pad” in Patent Document 1) interposed therebetween. Application of current to the pad is performed due to a terminal provided on the holder being electrically connected to the main body portion and the pad.
The electrical connection between the holder and the main body portion is established due to an electrode portion (“connection terminal” in Patent Document 1) provided on the main body portion coming into contact with an electrode portion (“connection terminal” in Patent Document 1) provided so as to protrude from the holder.
However, with this configuration, the electrical connection is established due to the holder-side electrode portion and the main body portion-side electrode portion merely coming into contact with each other. Also, the contact is held due to the fitting together of a recess and a protrusion of the holder and the main body portion. For this reason, for example, if slack is generated in the fitting together of the recess and the protrusion, connection failure occurs, as a result of which the application of current to the pad becomes unstable in some cases.
In this manner, the low-frequency treatment device according to Patent Document 1 has had room for improvement in that application of current to the pad becomes unstable in some cases.